peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 September 1989 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1989-09-21 ; Comments *Peel talks about his 50th birthday party, where the Four Brothers performed at his home. He goes on to mention that his 70 year old mother in law, recovering from a motorcycle accident, was dancing, as well as his son Thomas. *Peel predicts that the Pale Saints' Sight Of You would be in the 1989 Festive Fifty at the end of the year. He turns out to be correct, as it reached number 11 in that chart. *Peel plays a birthday record called John's Birthday Song (Medley) by the Flying Cream Shots given to him by a colleague working at Radio Bremen. The record features members of Radio Bremen singing Happy Birthday to Peel in a hardcore punk / reggae style with samples of Peel speaking on his radio shows and You'll Never Walk Alone. *Peel says his favourite Australian band at the moment is feedtime. *Peel plays a track from F.S.K. covering Sir Douglas Quintet's Mendocino. *Peel mentions the address in Sofa Head's album title, Pre Marital Yodelling (1127 Walnut Ave.), was the place where Laurel And Hardy tried to take a piano to that address in the 1932 film, The Music Box. Tracklisting * File 1 *Jawbreaker: Busy (7") Shredder *Four Brothers: Kutambura Chete (album - Bros) Cooking Vinyl *Bitch Magnet: Punch And Judy (album - Umber) What Goes On *Pale Saints: Sight Of You (12" - Barging Into The Presence Of God) 4AD *Ministers Of Black: Step Into My Office (12" - Step Into My Office / One Of A Kind) Soo Def *God Bullies: Creepy People (album - Mama Womb Womb) Amphetamine Reptile *Duda Da Passira: De Pernambuco Ao Maranhão (From Pernambuco To Maranhão) (v/a album - Brazil: Forró: Music For Maids And Taxi Drivers) Globe Style *Rudi: Big Time (7") Good Vibrations *Flying Cream Shots: John's Birthday Song (Medley) *Lazy Laz: Smooth (Dub) (12") Bumrush! *Car Called James: Down On Your Knees (12" - Car Called James) Vinyl Villains *feedtime: Drag Your Dog (album - Suction) Decoy *Tommy McCook & Richard Hall: Dirty Harry (v/a album - Glen Brown - Check The Winner (The Original Pantomine Instrumental Collection 1970-74)) Greensleeves *'File 2' *Final Cut: Intro To The Cut / Open Your Eyes (album - Deep In 2 The Cut) Full Effect *Galaxie 500: Tugboat (album - Today) Shimmy Disc Europe *Johnny P: Learn To Read (7") Penthouse *F.S.K.: Mendocino (album - Original Gasman Band) Zickzack *Cows: Sugar (album - Daddy Has A Tail!) Amphetamine Reptile *Ice-T: Lethal Weapon (album - The Iceberg (Freedom Of Speech... Just Watch What You Say)) Sire *Wedding Present: Kennedy (7") RCA *Sofa Head: Have A Nice Day! (album - Pre Marital Yodelling (1127 Walnut Ave.)) Meantime *Bolt Thrower: Intro / Eternal War (album - Realm Of Chaos) Earache *Papa San, Bingie General & Anthony Red Rose: A Lie Them A Tell (7") Celebrity Crew *Kaba Mane: Anuramaca (album - Kunga Kungake (Oiseau Messager)) Mélodie ‎ *Eirin Peryglus: Y Cyfarfod (12" - Y Llosg) OFN *N.S.O. Force Organisation: Give It Up (Vocal Mix) (12") Vinyl Solution File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-09-21A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-09-21B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:49:58 * 2) 0:55:18 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes